1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, particularly to an electrical connector assembly for receiving chip modules therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector assembly as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,254 comprises contacting pins and the pins use spurs or tabs projecting from the implanted portion to assist in holding the contact in place and in reducing transmission of the stress to the solder tails on the interconnect end. The spurs provide additional points of contact with the inner wall surfaces of the apertures in the base member and provide balancing force to those being imposed by the package.
Another conventional electrical connector assembly 5′ for testing a retaining chip modules therein is disclosed in FIGS. 1-3. The electrical connector assembly 1′ comprises a housing 10′, an operating member 11′ and a cover 12′ pivotally engaged with a side of the housing 10′, and a shaft 14′ connecting the cover 12′ and the housing 10′, a plurality of terminals 13′ received in the housing 10′. The housing 10′ defines a number of passageways 110′ respectively for receiving the terminals 13′ therein and the operating member 11′ defines a number of receiving slots 110′ in correspondence with passageways 100′ of the housing 10′. The terminal 13′ comprises a contact engaging portion 131′ received in the passageways 100′, an retaining portion 132′ received in the receiving slot 110′, a tail 133′ connecting to the printed circuit board and a neck 134′ for connecting the connecting retaining 132′ and the contact engaging portion 131′. The chip module 2′ defines a plurality of solder balls 20′ for electrically engaging with the contact engaging portion 131′ of the terminals 13′.
In assembly, the cover 12′ is first opened and then put the chip module 2′ onto the operating member 11′. At this moment, the solder balls 20′ of the chip module 2′ are inserted into the passageways 100′ of the housing 10′. Sequentially, the cover 12′ is oriented to a horizontal position to locating on the housing 10′. The cover 12′ presses the chip module 2′ downwardly. At last, the solder balls 20′ of the housing 10′ are engaged with the contact engaging portion 131′ of the terminals 13′ received in the housing 10′ so that the electrical connection of the electrical connector assembly 1′ is attained.
However, the housing 10′ and the cover 12′ are conventional made of hard materials so that the tolerance between the housing 10 and the cover 12′ are limited. The terminals 13′ also have tolerance on manufacturing. When the operating member 11′ is pressed downwardly, protruding portions of the contact engaging portions 131′ extending outwardly from the housing 10′ are not uniformity. When the protruding portion is shorter than a predetermine length, the contact engaging portion 131′ is not engaged with the solder balls, hence the chip module 2′ not connecting with the terminals 13′. When the protruding portion is longer than the predetermine length, the contact engaging portion 13 scuffs the chip module.
Hence, an improved electrical connector bracket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.